Everyday household items such as televisions, clock radios, microwaves, and electric blankets emit electromagnetic fields (EMFs). Research on the effects of these fields on humans has shown they may constitute a potential health hazard. Studies have been conducted about the effects on humans of exposure to low frequency EMFs. Particular emphasis was placed on the EMFs produced by devices using a typical household 60 Hz AC power source. Some of the studies suggest a potential health risk caused by exposure to these EMFs.
The common consensus on how to lower your health risk is to lower your exposure to these fields. For example, do not sit close to the television set. Do not stand in front of the microwave watching it operate. Do not place the clock radio right next to the bed.
The electric blanket and waterbed heater cause some of the more significant exposure problems because of the closeness to the body and extended time of use. Trying to distance yourself from EMFs produced by the blanket is impractical. The further away you get, the less effective the blanket becomes in providing heat. One device was developed to address the problem of exposure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,117 to John Pagliarini, Jr. (Pagliarini) discloses a power form converter to transform alternating current to direct current for use in an electric blanket or mattress pad. The Pagliarini device uses an expensive full wave bridge rectifier to double the frequency and rectify the current. Pagliarini states that any electric or magnetic field created in an electric blanket by his direct current power source creates no health hazard. No suggestion is made by Pagliarini, or recognized as necessary, of canceling the EMFs produced by the direct current. While Pagliarini addresses the issue of EMFs, it uses an expensive full wave rectifier and does not address the problem of the direct current EMFs produced.